Gramps (Zelda)
Gramps is a Hylian that mainly serves as the StreetPass host and as a secret Boss in The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds. Gramps is found in Kakariko Village where he will give Link the ability to engage other player in Shadow Link battles before challenging him himself. Biography Gramps is known to be a very strong old man that is said to be over 80 by the Rumor Guy in the game. The Rumor Guy also allude to the fact that Gramps used to be way more than what he is now. Some have theorized that Gramps could be the Link seen in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past as it fits with the timeframe given in the game, Gramps wear a similar green tunic, and he uses Link's moveset during his battle while bearing the title of "Legendary". Gramps actual past is never revealed in game and is only alluded to be some sort of retired hero by the rumors found on him in the game. Link first meet Gramps when he arrives to Kakariko Village. Gramps will teach him how to use StreetPass and if Link decide to activate it, he will plant the StreetPass Tree west of Link's House. Gramps can be spoken to at any time to update your own Shadow Link. After completing all 50 challenges, Gramps will challenge Link in a duel. Defeating him will reward you with 5 Rupees and the ability to rematch him. Gramps explain that his bounty is so low because he pays for every Shadow Link bounties and he did so because he wished to meet someone strong enough to defeat him in a fair battle. Gramps is last seen during the credits where he is seen standing in his meadow after the sequences of the Sages returning to their homes and the Hyrulean celebrating. Battle Gramps' player name is "Legendary", he has all 20 Heart Containers and has completed all 50 challenges. He uses the same gear Link can. In his case, he has the Red Mail, the Master Sword at level 3, the Hylian Shield, the Pegasus Boots, the Bee Badge, the Stamina Scroll and two of any of Link's upgraded weapons or a Bottle containing Blue, Yellow and Purple Potions. Gramps also knows the Great Spin. The area is usually random unless Gramps has the Sand Rod, in which case it will be the desert area. Gramps is very agile and the batlle will change greatly depending on the area and the items Gramps choose to use. Gramps can be a real problem if he has a Purple potion as he will be able to deal 8 Hearts of damage in normal mode and 32 in hero mode. Gramps is also immunes to Bees thanks to the Bee Badge. Trivia *Gramps is the Hylian boss in the series so far excluding shadowy conjurations in the image of an Hylian like Shadow Link and Dark Link. *Gramps is one of the few optional bosses in the Zelda series, the only other so far being the Shadow Links from The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks and The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes. Category:Hylian Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda bosses